La Tormenta
by DraAiedail
Summary: Un pequeño drabble salido hace tiempo de un desafío en LPDF... ¿Dónde debería de estar Harry? Puede que el darse cuenta signifique todo para él! ¡Drabble HHr! ¡REVIEWS!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de _"La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada"_ aka J.K. Rowling. Yo no ganó absolutamente nada de dinero con esto, lo único que me llevó es la satisfacción de que algún lector en algún lugar leyó algo de mi creación.

Incluso la idea tampoco es mía, salió de un desafío en LPDF. Sin más, disfruten la lectura!

"**LA TORMENTA"  
**_por: skyal33_

Había veces en que en verdad no los entendía, a ambos. Habían jurado estar con ella en el concierto y a última hora hay partido de los Chuddley's Cannons y lo cambian. Eran en verdad increíbles y ella estaba realmente molesta, _"será la última vez que los invitó"_ pensó. Aun molesta, tomó un taxi a las afueras del departamento.

Mientras Harry y Ron estaban en la fila para los boletos y es que era ocasión especial. Los Chuddley's Cannons después de 50 años regresaban a la L.Q.P. (Liga de Quidditch Profesional) y tenían que estar ahí. El fanatismo de Ron por los Cannons se lo transmitió a Harry, a tal punto, que sentían morir si no veían u oían un partido de ellos. Además seguro que Hermione les perdonaría el no estar ahí, _"ella entenderá"_ se trató de convencer Harry, _"ella entenderá"_.

Hermione con los boletos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, volteó a todos lados albergando una esperanza de verlos llegar, había tiempo. _"No seas tonta Herm, ellos prefieren el quidditch a ti"_ suspiró, embargándola una repentina tristeza. _"Ellos lo prometieron... El me dijo que estaría aquí"_.

_"Ron..."_ tembló Harry, "¿_Por qué no estamos donde deberíamos de cumplir?"_. Con una pequeña y clara molestia, como si de hablarle a un bebé le explico: _"Porque esto es único en la vida"_ con un todo que dejaba claro que cero discusión. _"Además yo he esperado por esto toda mi vida... ¿tu lo has hecho?"_. Fue entonces que comprendió.

No podía evitar el gritar eufórica de emoción, el estar en primeros lugares teniendo a escasos 3 metros a **The Storm** era inigualable, de pronto una punzada al estomago le invadió. _"Si sólo el estuviera aquí... Lo prometió"_ y desechando esa idea de su mente, volvió a concentrarse en aplaudir por la siguiente canción.

Al no tener idea de su boleto, desistió de la lucha con los guardias de seguridad y como si el mundo girará bruscamente lo recordó: _"Harry, eres el mejor mago"_. Él era mago y no lo recordaba, _"tendría que diseñarme una cabeza nueva"_, pensó.

Comenzó a sonar la segunda balada mientras Hermione no sabía que hacer, los demás chicos con parejas bailaban apenas perceptible, pero lo hacían y ella no. Aun cuando lo deseaba de todo corazón, aun cuando solo pensaba en una sola pieza y sería feliz.

Bordeó a dos parejas que fuera de bailar estaban más ocupadas y por fin la alcanzó a divisar. Se veía divina y triste. Un golpe asesto a su corazón al saberse conocido culpable de tal cruel crimen: hacerla sufrir. Temiendo su reacción prefirió guardar distancia unos segundos más y dar paso a la retirada. Al dedicarle una última mirada se encontró con la de ella. Pura, tierna, deseosa, feliz. Supo hasta entonces que debía estar ahí.

Sus piernas en automático lo condujeron a su lado y sus manos fueron a dar a su frágil cintura, estrechándola para susurrarle al oído: _"Parece que ir a un concierto no era tan terrible… Recuérdame repetir la experiencia"_, callo unos segundos más para volver a abrir la boca balbuceando un lo siento... Poso una vez más su mirada en la de ella para comprenderlo todo y distinguir que la amaba; para permitirse robarle el corazón y el aliento en un dulce beso. Y no sólo alcanzo a percibir la fragilidad de su cintura, sino también la fragilidad de su alma.

**FIN**

Hola!

Este drabble lo publiqué hace unas varias semanas atrás en LPDF para un concurso, la idea de este drabble me encantó y decidí mostrárselos. Espero sus criticas, comentarios, chistes, chismes y demás en algún pequeño review, aunque sean palabras como: _"Me gusto"_ o _"Deja de hacer fics"_, lo que sea será bueno saber que alguien está interesado. Gracias!

Saludos!

Sonia


End file.
